


warm cuddles

by ggeggege



Category: The commentary crew, the reddit crew
Genre: Cold Weather, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, ani stole the fricking heater, but theyre only mentioned dkjsh, kwite also stole the last of the blankets, no romance in here but take it in how you want if u so please, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggeggege/pseuds/ggeggege
Summary: It was really cold, the portable heater had been stolen by Anï as payback for throwing a pillow at her face, and the blankets stolen by Kwite because, quote on quote, 'Im freezing my balls off here'.So here he was, cold. He was fine being alone. He had been in everyones prescence all day, and yes, he did love all the others so much, but his energy was depleting and he just wanted some alone time.But as time went on, seconds turning into minutes, minutes soon turning into half an hour, he pondered. He could really use some cuddles right about now.Henry is cold and needs some warmth





	warm cuddles

Henry sat on the couch, twirling his hair with his fingers as he looked out the window, watching as the snow fluttered down towards the ground outside. He looked over to the coffee table infront of him and reached over to grab his phone, checking the many notifications he had, twitter, discord, instagram, maybe more, but he was too tired to swipe up to just see how many more things he had to respond to and/or look at.  
He sighed as he closed his phone, putting it back on the coffee table and bring up both of his legs so he could comfortably (well, as comfortable you can get on a couch) lay down on the couch. He grabbed a random pillow that had been used as a projectile in the earlier pillow fight, and tucked it under his head, trying his best to sleep.  
But it was hard.  
It was really cold, the portable heater had been stolen by Anï as payback for throwing a pillow at her face, and the blankets stolen by Kwite because, quote on quote, 'Im freezing my balls off here'.  
So here he was, cold. He was fine being alone. He had been in everyones prescence all day, and yes, he did love all the others so much, but his energy was depleting and he just wanted some alone time.  
But as time went on, seconds turning into minutes, minutes soon turning into half an hour, he pondered. He could really use some cuddles right about now.

He heard the front door open, it clicking as it closed. He opened his eyes warily as he watched the figure step out from behind the wall and into sight. It was Brandon

"Oh hey Henry. Its really cold out there, i was kinda hoping it would be warmer in here" Brandon chuckled as he took of his outer coat, shaking it to get the snow off of it before hanging it on a rack.  
"Yeah, it is" Henry mumbled, yawning right after.  
Brandon walked over and sat on the opposite end of the couch, exhaling and grabbing the remote off the coffee table to turn on the TV. After skimming through channels for roughly five minutes, he stopped at one that was going to play disney movies for the rest of the day.  
As Brandon settled and got comfy, watching the TV as Little Mermaid began to play, Henry felt cold once again, and having the urge to cuddle Brandon.  
Okay, look. He had a Girlfriend at home waiting for him, and would not trade her for the world, but cuddles would keep him warm. He slowly sat up and moved closer to Brandon before sitting right next to him.  
"Hey Brandon" Henry mumbled.  
"Yes Henry?" Brandon replied.  
"Its really cold, could i cuddle you? Just to stay warm, please? Anï stole the heater" Henry pouted as his eyes drifted to the TV, watching as Ariel began to sing about all the trinkrts she had found over the years.  
"Yeah sure, it is super cold, i could use some warmth too" Brandon chuckled as he saw Henry slowly, but surely, lay on his lap, Brandon looking back up to the TV.  
Henry slowly closed his eyes in joy with the newfound warmth, finally being able to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading!  
> This was originally posted on Wattpad in my Commentary Crew oneshots. My username there is TumblrKickedMe. I also have a tumblr (cough hahahah hsfhavkjha) and is @Ggeggege ! Go follow or check me out there!  
> * grammar fixed here and there so it might not be an exact replica of what i originally posted on wattpad *


End file.
